The Beginning
by booboohoneychild
Summary: Two random teenage girls, one random hidden spring inside a nearby mountain. And one random....uh....portal? oO Jade and Skie get transported from our dimesion into the fantastical world of YuYuHakusho! But what will become of your poor boys when these tw
1. Chapter 1:A Mountain Spring and a Phone

The Beginning!

**Skie:** Hey guys and welcome to our first fanfic on You're just one person, onna...

**Jade: **WHAT WAS THAT YOU GOTHIC GARDEN GNOME!

**Hiei: **WHO YOU CALLIN GARDEN GNOME CIRCUS MIDGET!

**Skie:** ;; children, please...

**Jade&Hiei:** STAY OUT OF THIS!

**Skie:** Oh, look! The story's starting!

**Jade: ** OOH! Story story story story!

**Hiei: **oO;; you guys are too wierd...

-------------------------ONWARD!------------------------------------------------------

The Beginning!

Chapter One: The Hidden Spring and The Lost Cell Phone!

A black haired blue eyed teenage girl stood gazing at the gaping cavern mouth in front of her. A bugandy haired purple eyed girl snuck up silently behind her.

"BONZAIIIIIIIII!" the latter girl shrieked as she launched herself into the air.

The black haired girl whirled around, Super-Soaker in hand. She caught her friend square in the face with a blast of icy water. The water balloon, however, did not miss its target and hit the girl it was amined for right on the mouth. The purple eyed one landed close to her friend, dripping wet. The other girl glared at her, a large pice of rubber balloon between her teeth. Instantly the girls collapsed with laughter.

The burgandy haired one draped a slim yet muscualr arm around the other's shoulders. "Well, Skie, I think I can safely say we're even."

Skie chuckled. "Yep, it seems that way Jade-ol-buddy-ol-pal."

Jade turned to look at the cavern mouth Skie had been looking at moments before. "Wow, cools beans! You meant what you said over the phone."

Skie nodded. "Well fellow explorer, are you ready to face unknown dangers, perilous pitfalls and possibly...gulp... spiders?"

Jade shuddered. "Anything but the spiders is dokey-okey for me!"

They dramatically linked arms and thrust their arms forward, pointing their fingers.

"OFF WE GO!"

After the first 100 yards the cave got dark, as in bitch black dark. Jade and Skie had let go of each others arms and were walking separatly when darkness consumed them.

"OW!" Jade yelped.

"Ow yourself!" Skie cried,. "That was MY FOOT!"

"Well if you hadn't've been in the way, Ex-Lax..."

"I can't even see MY HAND in front of my FRIGGIN FACE! How do expect me to see a FREAKIFIED CIRCUS MIDGET?"

"Why you...! AAUUGGGHHH! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Jade threw herself in the direction she thought Skie was and hoped she was right.

She was. Both girls went down in a playful ball of playful scruffling. The pushed, kicked, rolled, jumped, and punched their way into a dimly lit underground spring. It took them a second to calm down and realize they could see each other. The two girls looked around in amazement. Then they stared at each other.

"Toublesome-Twosome-Secret-Hideout!" they both said as fast as they can. But Skie was just a fraction of a second faster.

"HA! I win!" She thrust her hands up in the air.

Jade growled and punced on Skie, taking the oppurtinuty she(Skie) had most carelessly presented. And the tickle war was on!

Eventually it stopped, both agreeing an intermission and to continue it later. They lay side-by-side, panting from their silliness.

Suddenly Jade shot up. "IDEA!"

"OOOOHH! Tell all!" Skie demanded.

Jade pointed to the spring. "Swimming!"

"OOHHH! Me likey!"

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

They both scrambled up and raced to the edge of the pool. They tested the crystal clear water with their fingers. It was lukewarm, perfect for swimming.

"Anything we can't get drenched?" Jade asked.

"Cell phone." Skie dug in her many pockets on her baggy pants, pulled out a black camera phone and checked the time. (It was 4:45 p.m. ) She laid the phone on a dray, flat rock a few feet away from the poolside in plain sight. She lined up beside Jade at the edge of the pool.

"Ready for sumbersion, Cap'n!" Skie said. She gave a mock salute.

"On, my count... Three...two...one...DIVE! DIVE! DIVE!"

Both girls took a deep breath and dove into the waters of the deep spring. They dovce farther and farther, pushing themselves down to the bottom, racing to beat the other. They did this all the time you see, finding spring inside the mountains behind their houses and swimming all the way down to the bottom and racing back up to the top. They could hold their breath for seven minutes. As they neared the bottom, the girls did a front flip, slammed their feet down on the smooth stone of the base and lauched upwards. This was the real race, trying to beat one another to the surface.

They both surfaced at the same time. "I win!" they both cried.

Then Skie looked around. The smile on her face died and and was replaced by a puzzled frown. "Hey Jade? Wasn't the exit on the other side of the cave?"

Jade looked around. They had dove into the pool with their backs facing the exit, or entrance depending on how you look at it, and even when they flipped their back would have come up facing the exit. Now they were staring at the cave mouth, and the blackness beyong it.

"Yeah, that's wierd."

Skie gasped, "OH NO!"

"What!"

"My cell phone!"

"WHAT!"

"My cell phone! It...it...IT'S GONE!"

"No way! Are you sure?"

The girls raced to the side of the pool, flung themselves out of the water and searched around franctically.

"This is really wierd," Skie muttered. She grasped her chin between her fingers in a deep thinking position.

"Don't hurt yourself now." Jade quipped.

**WHAM!**

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR THAT MIDGET!" Skie was holding a broken baseball bat. (Jade: XX)

"owie..."

Skie and Jade searched ever inch of the spring cavern.

"Maybe a bald, cave-dwelling squirrel took it?" Jade offered hopefully.

Skie sighed and kept looking. They ventured into the passage that led outside the mountain. They almost reached outside when Jade froze, facing that direction, soft light hitting her face.

"Did you find it?" Skie had bumped into her friend.

Jade slowly shook her head and pointed towards the exit.

"Toto, i don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jade: ** The chapters aren't long now...but they will get longer!

**Skie:** Yup! We wrote on chapter in our five subject notebook that was ten pages! And we write small!

**Hiei: **I keep telling you,. you're still just ONE PERSON!

**Jade&Skie:** And we keep telling you... **STAY OUT OF OUR BUSINESS!**

**Hiei: **XX;;


	2. Chapter 2:Freakified Garden Gnome!

Skie: Wahoo! Second chapter is up! Yesh!

Jade: We're workin hard on this story y'all, so bear with us.

Hiei: I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut...

Skie: You better, you don't wanna get horribly hurt.

Jade: Lets start the story already!

Skie: FINE!

---------------------------MARCHMARCHMARCHMARCH---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Falling from Trees and Gothic Garden Gnomes!

"We're definatly not in Kansas anymore!" Skie said. (Actually, they never were in Kansas, more like Colorado, but you get the point) They walked out of the cave, astonished.

"It will be so hard to find that squirrell now," Jade said.

"Well, if it was a cave-dwelling squirrell, it wouldn't be in a forest now would it?" Skie teased.

**WHAMM!**

OH MY GOD GIRL WHAT THE HECK!" Skie screamed, holding her head.

"Don't mock the short people." Jade said.

"Oh forget it," Skie muttered, "Lets just look for the darn thing!"

Jade led the way into the quiet forest. Before the trees completetly comsumed them, Skie looked back up at the mountain. Even IT was completely different. This was getting too wierd. With a large sigh, she walked on.

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were trainung in the back on Genkai's dojo. Hiei and Kurama were facing off, which left Yusuke and Kuwabara to fight each other. Genkai was calmly watching form her back porch in the shade, drinking a mug of green tea.

"Break!" She called after three hours.

Kuwabara collapsed on the field, unconsious from exhaustion. Yusuke was barely winded and went and sat on the grass in front of the porch. Hiei and Kurama came and sat by Yusuke. The only way you could tell they had been fighting was from the small rips in their clothing. They sat in a semi-circle in from of Genakai, enjoying a peaceful silence.

That was, until, a female scream erupted through the forest behind them, the tall mountain beyond that grabbing their attention.

"Hey, you guys feel that?" Yusuke asked the two, smirking a bit.

Kurama nodded. "Yes, demon energy, not a lot, but great potential power."

"Why don't we just kill it and get it overwith?" Hiei said. He stood up and swung his cloak to nestle on his shoulders.

So off the boys went into the forest to eradicate another demon that has escaped from the Makai into the Nigenkai. That was, until, they found out what, or rather, who, the demon energy was coming from. Halfway into the forest they heard two girls arguing.

"I told you! A cave-dwelling squirrel would not be in a FOREST!" one said.

"Well then maybe one of those birds are are attracted to shiny objects took it!" another said. She sounded frustrated.

"A crow?"

"Yeah! A crow!"

"Let me get this straight. A crow, flew all the way into that cave through the dark to grab my cell phone?"

"Yeah, or the penguins stole it." She actually sounded serious.

The boys exchanged glances. Penguins? And since when did demons have a cell phone! This was wierd. And, mind you, the boys were creeping closer and closer to them through the forest and they didn't know it.

"Do we know where we are?" the second voice asked.

"Oooh! Oooh! I'll take locations for 500!" the first said, imitating Jeopardy!.

"Yes! The girl who has a mental disorder!"

"Where is surrounded by trees in a forest by a mountain?"

**CRACK!**

A short girl with burgundy hair and just cracked a taller black-haired girl over the head with a baseball bat.

"HOLY CRAP HOE! WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Her voice matched the first girl's voice.

"That gets us no juice slutbag!" This ones voice matched the second girl's voice. "We have to be cereal about this."

The black-haired girl sat on the ground. "But I hate being cereal!"

The burgundy-haired one waved the broken bat around like she was gonna take another swing and the other girl scooted back real fast bustin a gut laughing.

"Oooh! Idea!" she cried, shooting up.

"Oooh! Tell all!" her friend said, dropping the bat.

"How 'bout i climb up in this tree and try to find out where we are?"

"Oooh! Me likey."

"Shall I?"

"You shall!"

The taller girl jumped into the tree nearest to her and started climbing like a regular human would. The boys exchanged glances. Something wierd was going on. They acted like human girls, not demons. Maybe Genkai would know what to do.

All of a sudden, Hiei dissapeared. Kurama saw him perched on a branch about halfway up the tree the girl was climbing. He watched her climb with a mild distance, not really caring. She was comfortable in a tree, climbing with fluid grace and skill. She reached the branch below his, got on it and he crounched down, staring at her. The girl reached up for her next handhold, her hand gripping the branch right between Hiei's perfectly balanced feet. Her gaze came up a heartbeat later. She gasped at the sight of Hiei and fell backwards. She fell out of the tree, not hitting any branch on the way down. Hiei jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully on his feet beside the other boys.

The girl on the ground looked up just in time to get smashed by her friend.

**CRASH!**

Yusuke and Kurama flinched at the impact. A large cloud of dust rose up, along with impact stars. They waited for the dust to settle and saw the two girls lying on the forest floor in a tangle of limbs.

The shorter one recovered first. "You clumsy whore! Whadya have to go and do that for?"

The black haired girl rubbed her hea.d "You tell me what a garden gnome was doing in the trees."

Hiei growled. A garden gnome? Who did these demons think they were? His hand flew to his sword hilt and tightened angrily.

Kurama put his arm in front of Hiei, stopping him. "Wait just a moment. Let's find out who they are."

The shorter girl on the bottom looked up and her eyes went wide. "Uh, Skie?"

Skie looked down, "Yeah Jade?"

"Company!"

Skie looked up and scrambled off Jade, watching the boys warily, like prey regarding potential predators. She helped Jade up, still keeping her eyes on the boys. She looked at Hiei and gasped. She roughly shook Jade shoulder, pointing at Hiei.

"Jade! Jade look! It's the garden gnome!" she said.

Jade followed Skie's gaze and saw a boy not much taller than she was. "Hey! You never call me a garden gnome!" She crossed her arms.

Skie smiled and patted the shorter girl on the head. "That's 'cause you're my freakified circus midget!"

Kurama cleared his throat and stared at each girl. They stared back, unfazed and unintimidated. Skie's hair was long, blue black and kept in a low ponytail. She had a long, jagged scar going straight down her left eye, and a smaller scar along her jaw. There was a sapphire encrusted choker circling her neck and large silver hoops hung from her ears. She wore a long-sleeve black shirt with a sleeveless camo hoodie. Some camo green gloves were on her hands. They fitted tight around the hand and were loose and baggy on the arm parts. She had on real baggy black pants with zillions of pockets that were held up with a studded rocker belt. She had black and red Vans on her feet and thin black eyelinder around her sapphire blue eyes. Jade on the other hand was about a half a foot shorter than Skie. (so Jade is three inches shorter than Hiei, amd Skie is three inches taller than him.) Jade's burgundy hair was wavy and curly and kept in a messy bun. Silver hoops also dangled from her ears and an amythyst encrusted choker was around her neck. She wore a fitted black tee with the words, "Im only wearing black until they come up with something darker.." on it in red. She wore baggy blue jeans, a studded rocker belt and black and red Vans. An assortment of wristbands, bracelets and bangles on both wrists completed her outfit.

"You are y'all?" Skie asked.

"The real question here is who are YOU GUYS." Yusuke said.

Skie gave him a "you're kidding" look. "Okay, wait a minute. First of all, we are not GUYS, we're GIRLS. Second of all, I asked YOU first."

"We need to take them to Genkai." Kurama reminded Yusuke.

"You girls need to come with us," Yusuke told them, taking a step forwards.

Jade took a step closer to Skie and grabbed her gloved hand. Skie squeezed it reasurringly. "Sorry boys, no can do."

Yusuke took another stpe forward, his eyebrows narrowed a bit. "This is private property. We need you to come with us sothe ownercan get you home."

Jade took another step closer to Skie, who glared at Yusuke. "I said no."

Kurama took over. "Please, will you accompany us to to meet the owner of the property? She is very nice and will gladly assist you in getting home."

Skie shook her head, but Jade stepped forward. "I think we can trust him." she whispered.

Skie was a bit hesitant, but she let Jade lead the way. "Alright, I guess we're goin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade: You sure do talk a lot Skie.

Hiei: Why do i put up with this?

Skie: Cuz you secretly are deeply in love with us both, my little garden gnome.

Hiei: eyes get flames QUIT CALLING ME THAT! draws sword

Jade: RUN SKIE RUN!


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting!

Okay people, **CHAPTER THREE ISH HERE!!! **throws confetti w00t!! alright down to business, I'm oh-so-sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. Things have... happened... yeah. anyway!

**Jade:** Hey Skie?

**Skie: **Yeah Jade?

**Jade: **Nevermind, forget about it...

**Skie:** NO TELL ME!!! You've peaked my insatiable curiosity!! I MUST KNOW THINGS!!

**Jade: **oO;; ooookkkkaaayyyy...

**Skie: **TELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLME!!!!

**Jade: **Hey the story's starting again!

**Skie:** YAY! STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY!!!

ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CHAPTER THREE!!!!: **The Meeting

Jade and Skie followed the boys back to the temple and saw that another teenage boy was conversing with a haggard old lady. The new boy turned and the girls saw he had a "Jr." tattoo on his forehead and he was sucking on a pacifier.

"Perfect. The two I wanted to see," Koenma said, walking up to them.

Jade froze in her tracks, glaring at Koenma, Skie glanced down at her friend and back up and Koenma. She grinned widely and whispered something in Jade's ear. The shorter girl clamped her mouth shut to hide the giggles.

The toddler in teen form stopped a few paces away from the girls, the boys forming a loose half-circle behind them.

"Skie-" Koenma started,

"So Kinetically Inconsumably Energetic!" Skie piped.

"-and Jade-" he tried again.

"Just Awesomly Dynamically Eccentric!" Jade cheered.

Koenma gave them both a look and before continuing. "My name is Koenma, I am the son of the ruler of the Spirit World, where your soul goes when you die. You may not believe such things now, but you will soon enough. I'm not going to beat around the bush. You two are not normal girls--"

Skie snorted, "We knew THAT."

Koenma gave them an irritated glare and a sigh before continuing. "Somehow when you were playing in the mountains you opened a portal from your dimension into this one. Everything from your world is no longer reachable. Furthermore, you two are demons--"

Skie held up her hands in a stopping motion. "Wait, wait, wait, stop and rewind! You're saying that anything and everything we know back home is gone?"

"Yes, but-" Koenma was cut off by Jade.

"You mean my house and hers? All the people we knew, animals things like that?" she asked.

"Yes. but--" Koenma failed miserably to finish a sentence.

"Do we ever have to leave?" Skie asked, a happy, hopeful look in her eyes.

"No, but--"

Skie turned to Jade and Jade turned to Skie and they hugged fiercely. "Oh this is GREAT!" Skie shouted.

"Yeah!" Jade said. "No more John! No more Edna!"

Then they stared dancing around, arms linked. Finally Koenma had enough. "SHUT UP!!!!" He yelled.

The girls froze and stared at his in amazement.

"What are you two going on about?!" he asked.

The girls exchanged glances, "Secret!" they said solemnly.

Koenma shook his head, "Anyway, you two are demons. Skie, you are half shapeshifter, half electricity. Jade, you are also half shapeshifter but your other half is wind. Normally, I would ship demons like you off to Makai, Demon World, but this isn't a normal case. I'm putting you two on probation. You will stay and train and assist my Reikai Tentai in any way possible. I'm giving you three chances, if you mess these up, you're either going back to your dimension or into Makai. Now, I have to go." He vanished with a "poagh" noise and a puff of purple smoke.

Everyone was silent

Skie looked confused, so did Jade. "What does he mean by 'demons'? And all that 'shapeshifter', 'wind' and 'electricity' crap?" Skie asked her friend.

Jade shrugged, "Beats the heck out of me. Hey! Maybe they can tell us!" She whirled around and faced the boys, looking hopeful.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei all looked at Kurama, who looked back at each of them, then realized what they were implying. "Oh!" he said. He took a step forward and bowed again to the girls. "what Koenma means is that you two are not humans. You are a race of beings that have powers and supernatural occurances that no humans can explain." He smiled at them.

The girls looked at each other and look of comprehension on their faces. "Ooohhh!!!" Then it fell. "Huh?"

"You can explain later Kurama," Genkai spoke from the doorway of her dojo. "You two girls are now my apprentices. You will do everything I tell you whenever I tell you to do it. You will bleed, sweat, cry, faint and probably die. I will push you so hard you may go insane under the strain."

"Well, somebody already beat you to that little note, miss." Jade said, "We're already crazy."

Genkai smirked, "Then I can push even harder. How does that sound?"

"FUN!" The two girls cried, jumping into the air and hanging there for a moment, frozen in the air before falling on the ground.

"So much for a dramatic pause…." Skie muttered.

Genkai raised an eyebrow but turned around to go back inside. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Your rooms are on the west side of the dojo. Though you will not be in there very much over the course of the coming months." She directed her gaze to the four boys standing behind them, "I will expect you four to help out with their training as much as possible, helping them develop their energy and controlling their powers. Training starts this weekend."

It was Wednesday.

Skie: Now tell me what you were going to tell me before we read this chapter!

Jade: I forgot….

Skie: 00;;;; cries

Jade: whispers to you I really didn't forget! It's fun to mess with her like this!

Well? Whaddya think? The only way to tell me is to REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chpater 4: Technical Difficulties

!!!Author's Note!!!

My apologies, guys, but my Chapter 4 got damaged somehow on the floppy I had it saved on. I'm writing this story on an ancient Compaq laptop that still runs Windows95. But hey, it's got word and it serves me. It's the only computer that is all MINE! And in a family of five siblings plus me, we are a bit protective of our stuff. Anyways, i apologize and hopefully i can upload chapter four soon. Nothing really happens but some more randomness and crap like that.

Again, my apologies!

Jade & Skie


	5. Chapter 5: Training Begins!

CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!

Skie: Now that I look back on it, the water balloon wasn't a really good idea.

Jade: shakes head Nope. But it was FUNNY!!

Skie: Yea! laughs Oh! Do you think Hiei found the fake dog barf we put in his bed?

Hiei: SKIE!!!!!! JADE!!!!!!

Jade: Yup, I think he did.

Skie: I think we should run now.

Jade: After you.

CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!!!! Training Begins!!!

It was five in the morning. Our leading ladies were sound asleep. Skie had all the covers and Jade was snoring loud enough to piss off an elephant. The door opened slightly, a shadowed figure crept into the room. It crept closer, closer, closer to the two oblivious girls in the bed and…….

**PHWWEEEEETTTTT!!!!!!**

The lights came on and Jade and Skie yelped, flailing around and falling off the bed. Genkai stood in the middle of the room holding a penny whistle. She smirked.

"Alright maggots! Today starts your training! Get your butts out of bed and dressed in your apprentice clothes in five minutes!!!" She spun on her heel and left the room.

Jade and Skie stared at each other for a minute. Then came Genkai's voice.

"GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!!"

They scrambled up and into their white training outfits before racing down the hall, turning it into a game. Skie pushed Jade into the wall.

"Last one there has to sleep on the floor tonight!" she yelled.

"Then your gonna sleep on the floor, Skie!" Jade voice sounded from the living room.

Skie slid to a stop, confounded. She looked back just in time to see Jade rush past her full speed.

"I can throw my voice idiot!!" Jade taunted.

"ARGH!" Skie raced after her friend.

They skidded to a stop right in front of Genkai, who held no expression on her face. Then she pointed outside. "100 laps around the dojo. NOW!!"

Jade and Skie raced out the door and started running around the dojo, pacing themselves.

Hiei watched from the roof nonchalantly. It was obvious from their running style they were used to running long distances. And they ran faster than Yusuke when he was sprinting.

Soon, to soon for Genkai, their one-hundred laps were done. She didn't even finish a mug of tea! With Yusuke, she could have two and watch half of her favorite TV show before he came gasping into the dojo.

"How did you get done so fast?" she asked.

Skie flipped a hand. "Pfft. We run competitively! This wasn't nothin compared to what we do!"

Genkai looked at them. "And how much do you run?"

"10 to 15 K, depending on the circuit." Jade answered smugly.

"and how much do you think your run just now was?" Genkai asked.

Skie looked at Jade. "Aaahhh…. Around 9 maybe?"

"Yeah, 9 sounds good." Jade added.

Genkai nodded. "Moving on to the next exercise. 200 PUSHUPS NOW!"

Jade and Skie dropped to the floor moving like pistons in an engine. When Skie went up, Jade went down, and when Jade went down, Skie went up. They kept their same pace all throughout their 200 pushups, but it was obvious they were a little wore.

Genkai was again surprised.

"We mountain climb, gymnastics and dance." Jade explained.

"You two sure do a lot." Genkai commented.

"We don't like to go home, and we have a lot of free time." Skie said, "What's next, Spider?"

Genkai raised an eyebrow. "Now, grasshoppers, it's time for breakfast. You will bleed, sweat and die, but you won't starve."

Now you would expect two girls like Jade and Skie who are completely insane to be ravenous, messy eaters that would have pigs running, but contrary to the stereotype they were very, very neat. And by the time the four at the dojo were sitting down for breakfast, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in. (It is Saturday, people.)

Jade and Skie ate ravenously, but they were very neat about it. The four boys and training master watched in slight awe as these girls wiped their mouths with napkins, sat up straight, kept one hand in their lap unless they needed it and didn't put their elbows on the table.

Skie looked around, getting the feeling she was being watched. She was. She swallowed her food.

"What?"

"You eat so neatly!" Yusuke blurted out.

Jade grinned widely. "Table manners were beat into us at a young age. It's hard to break a habit when you think a cane is gonna whack you across the head if you do it wrong."

"You were beaten?" Kurama asked.

Skie snorted. "Pppfft, yeah. Why do you think we were so happy we could stay here?"

Kurama seemed at a loss for words.

"Yup. Me and Skie are friends turned stepsisters. Her dad killed her mom and my dad and married my mom." Jade put in, taking a bite of beef something.

Everyone's mouth dropped, even Hiei was a little surprised.

Then Skie started laughing. "Ha! Jade you pull that off so well!" She turned to the boys. "My dad didn't really kill her dad and my mom. My parents and her parents got divorced and my dad married her mom."

"But her grandma did beat table manners into us." Jade said.

The rest of breakfast was silent.

The next few months passed like that. Physical training, physical training, physical training. Jade and Skie turned it into a game, trying to beat each other and making up little pretend games. The boys would often hear them talking with different accents. Sometimes Hispanic, sometimes African-American, but most of the times, it was British. And Hiei was getting ticked off about it.

"Cheerio my good woman!" Skie called one day as she passed Jade on their daily run around the dojo.

" 'Ey! You get your butt back 'ere! I'm trying to finish a'ead of you!" Jade cried.

"Augh!! Would they knock it off!!" Hiei cried. "It's REALLY pissing me off!"

Yusuke laughed. "Take a chill pill Hiei! They're having fun."

"Do you think I care?"

"…………."

"That's what I thought."

Genkai walked into the living room where they were. "They start their Spirit training today, after a short break and lunch. You two will be required to help."

The girls ran into the dojo, laughing. Then Jade pounced on Skie. They rolled on the floor.

"You'll never take me alive!!!!!!" Skie screamed.

WHAMM!

She whacked Jade over the head with a baseball bat with duct tape wrapped around it in two places.

"HOLY SHNIKIES!! Why do you still have that!!??" Jade cried.

Skie nuzzled the baseball bat. "Because this is Bob! And I love Bob!"

"Where do Bob's batteries go, Skie?" Jade taunted.

Skie's jaw dropped.

THWACK!!!

"HOLY HELL WOMAN! I was just joking!" Jade screeched, clutching her head.

Skie's bat was broken again.

"Don't worry Bob, I'll doctor you up real nice. We'll get some duct tape from my pants and you'll be good as new!" Skie said. She walked to her room.

Jade sat on the ground, rubbing her head, pouting. "That hurt."

"Lunch is ready." Kurama said, leaning out of the doorway of the kitchen. Jade raced in there, eyes wide, tongue lolling.

"FOOD!" Skie yelled, thundering down the hallway into the kitchen.

Hiei and Yusuke looked at each other then followed them into the kitchen. Lunch was rice with beef and chicken. Skie and Jade were seated at the table, as were Genkai, Kurama and Kuwabara. The two boys sat down and grabbed a plate.

"So are we gonna start learning our 'abilites' yet?" Skie asked.

"Today, after lunch." Genkai answered.

"YAY!!!" Jade cried. "I can't wait!"

"I couldn't eaither!" Skie yelled.

"Couldn't?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yea, couldn't. Watch!" She put a look of concentration on her face and put her finger in her mouth, getting it all wet. Then, with a sideways look at Jade, she jabbed her slobbery finger into Jade's ear.

"YEECH! WET WILLY!!" Jade cried, clawing at Skie's hand.

"Wait there's more!" Skie chirped. With a little grunt she concentrated a little harder, then…

BBBZZZZZTTTTT!!

"YEEOOOWW!!" Jade screamed, jumping from her seat. Her clothes smoked and her hair was frazzled. A little twitch developed around her eye and her left had developed spasms. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!?!?"

Skie giggled. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

Jade growled and sat down. She stabbed her beef with a chopstick and stuffed it in her mouth. She chewed angrily.

"I'm sowwy." Skie said, nuzzling her cheek against Jade's, a cat-like grin on her face.

Jade smirked and put her hand above Jade's head. A full water balloon was clutched in her hand. With a triumphant cry she smashed the balloon on top of Skie's head.

BBBBZZZZZTTTTTZZZTZTZTZTZTZT!!!

Skie was launched into the air, skin and hair frazzled, body smoking.

"Water conducts electricity." Jade sang.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off. Kurama chuckled and Hiei smirked slightly. Genkai watched with wide eyes.

Skie landed in a heap on the floor, her whole body twitching. She lay there for a moment.

Jade peered around. "Is she dead?"

Then Skie's arms lifted straight up in the air, and she slowly came up into a sitting position, arms out in front of her. "I liiiiiiiiiiive!!"

She was at Jade's side in a second. Her foot connected with flesh and Jade slammed into the wall. "HOW DARE YOU TURN MY OWN POWERS AGAINST ME YOU SLUTBAG!"

Jade laughed from her position on the floor. Skie started laughing too. She walked over and helped Jade up. With arms around each other's shoulders they waltzed back to the table and sat down, finishing their lunch without any other incident.

REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6:How do You Turn Into A Weasel?

**_Author's Note!!_** **For some reason uploading wordpad doesn't read astericts and whatnot, so the "actions" are denotated by the slashes/ actions \, instead of asterics..**

Chapter SIX!!!!! How Do You Turn Into A Weasel?

Skie: OOOHHH!!! I know I know I know!

Jade: You know what?

Skie: How to turn into a weasel!

Jade: You got that down already?

Skie: YA! Watch/concentrates real hard and goes really tense\

Jade: Oo; You look constipated.

Skie: Shut it/grunts a little from the strain\

Jade: looks at her watch This is gonna take a while, why don't you scroll down and read the story while genius here attempts to shapeshift into a weasel.

Skie and Jade were sitting on the floor, legs crossed with their hands on their knees. Their eyes were closed and they look completely relaxed. Genkai sat across from them, a mug of tea in her hands. She took a sip.

"Now, find that source deep inside you. Look inside yourself and….. Skie what are you doing?!?!"

Skie was rolling her eyes back inside her skull. She stopped and stared at Genkai incredulously. "You said look inside yourself!! I was trying to do what you said!!"

Genkai sighed. "Not like that."

Jade snorted. "Gosh Skie, even I knew that."

Skie glared, "Well let's see you do it then!"

Jade smiled. She relaxed her whole body and then, after a few seconds, she started to glow red. Skie's jaw dropped.

"No fair!"

Jade stuck her tongue out. "Well you should try harder."

Skie glared again, but closed her eyes and concentrated. A black aura enveloped her. She smiled and her aura started to reach out. It tapped Jade on the shoulder.

"AAAAHHH! Get back, spawn of the devil!!"

Skie snickered. She took a deep breath and concentrated harder, electricity started arking from her body, crackling with life.

Not to be outdone, Jade summoned her aura again. A wind started blowing through the enclosed space they were in.

Genkai sipped her mug.

The boys were right outside the door.

"Already?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "It took me a long time to summon an aura!"

"We'll they're demons, you're not. They have more power." Yusuke said.

"It does seem they're making good progress."

"Good?" Yusuke snorted, "Genkai is jumping for joy at having these two to train. I don't see what's so special about them."

"They work hard, don't complain, are respectful and they have power," Kurama said, numbering their qualities off on his fingers.

"Shup up, Kurama." Yusuke growled.

"Felling a little jealous, detective?" Hiei asked.

"Hey! We don't need your input too, Hiei." Yusuke pointed a finger at him. "Why are you looking so smug?"

"We take over training this weekend." He smirked evily. It was Thursday.

"Well that should be interesting. To see how they fight and to watch them grow under our careful supervision. It's like raising kids," Kuwabara said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Well….. I guess…. Not….. but… ya…" he trailed off.

"Anyway," Yusuke said.

Inside the room Genkai was telling them the basics of shape-shifting. She just finished explaining.

"Alright, now you try it." She said.

"Turn into anything?" Jade asked.

"COOL!" Skie cried. Both girls closed their eyes and concentrated really hard. After a minute, Jade yelped and a wave of fur flowed over her skin. After a minute a black panther was sitting where Jade had been moments ago.

"OH MY GOSH HOW COOL IS THAT!!!!!" Skie screamed. "My turn, my turn!!!"

She closed her eyes and got real tense. Then her eyes flew open and her body flowed into the form of a white tiger. The girls looked at each other then yowled joyfully. They jumped and did a twisty flip in the air. Then Jade pounced on Skie. They tussled playfully and bounded towards the door.

Outside the door the boys were listening with their ears right up against the door. Then the girls busted down the door, trampling the boys under the large wooden object. The girls in cat form jumped out the window, snarling and fighting playfully. They boys looked out the window, watching them.

"You'd think they had some grudge against each other, they way they fight." Yusuke said.

"No, they're just very playful," Genkai put in from the doorway. She looked at the broken door. "Hey, you boys fix the door. I'm making a cup of tea."

"I've just noticed, she drinks a LOT of tea," Kurama said, watching the old master walk into the kitchen.

"Tea is very good for you." Skie said, coming up behind them.

"Are you two done squabbling?" Hiei asked.

"Not just yet," Jade said.

"RARGH!!!" Skie yelled, a smiled on her face. She jumped into the air her body swiftly flowing into the form of a large, black multiple tailed fox.

"You're on pussycat!" Jade jumped into the air, her body shifted into the form of a sleek white wolf.

They collided in the air and Jade's white wolf form pushed the slighter form of the black fox into the wall.

"Well let's get this door fixed," Kuwabara said. He pushed the door up into the frame. "Guys?" He looked around. A lone tumbleweed blew across the floor. "What the?" He watched it blow across the floor and hit the wall. It rolled back and hit the wall again. It repeated that process until a voice sounded.

"Turn already!!!"

The tumbleweed turned and rolled to the door, then out.

"Well that was weird," Kuwabara muttered. He then looked around the room. "Guys? Guys? HEY COME HELP ME WITH THIS DOOR!!!"

Skie: Where did the tumbleweed come from?

Jade: I dunno. I only saw it roll into the woods.

Skie: Well, lets move onto the next chapter already!!! I wanna see how we do when the evil ones take over our training!

Jade: That should be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7:Stupid Slavedriving Demons

CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!

Skie: YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! We get to learn how to fight now.

Jade: Awesome!! I CALL KURAMA!

Kurama: 00;; uh, okay?

Skie: Fine, then Hiei's my trainer!

Hiei: uugh….

Skie: HEY WHATS THAT FOR YOU GOTHIC GARDEN GNOME!???? YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED TO TRAIN ME!!!!!1

Hiei: I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!! YOU'RE A……A….A……..grrrrrr.

Skie/smug grin\ Can't comeback with a good remark, Hiei?

Hiei: I can, but it's not appropriate for the rating of this story.

Skie/still grinning\ Too bad for you,

Kurama: Why don't we start the chapter already? We don't want anyone to die before the story even starts.

CHAPTER SEVEN!!!! ….Stupid Slavedriving Demons…..

That weekend dawned bright and sunny. Skie and Jade were alseep in their respective beds in their room, snoring away and draped across the covers. The sun rose and still they slept, exhausted from the hours they spent shifting and fighting until the wee hours of the morning.

Finally Genkai came into their rooms and woke them up rather harshly.

"You lazy dimwits! Get your asses out of bed!!" She yelled.

Shocked Skie fell out of bed. Jade sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What's the matter Genkai? You know we stayed up late last night perfecting out shifting powers." She yawned.

"That makes no difference! Get up now! Your trainers have been waiting for two hours already." She walked out of the room.

"Well, we better get up or we'll get killed." Skie said, sliding out of the bed.

"We're already gonna get killed, ho, so what's the point?" Jade rolled over, pulling the covers over her head.

Skie walked over and pulled out Bob. "Bob's feeling violent…"

"Okay, okay!! I'm up, I'm up!" Jade cried, jumping out of bed.

Two minutes later two cats bounded out of the dojo. One was purple with yellow stripes and one was blue with white stripes. The purple one had blue eyes and the blue one had purple eyes.

Kuwabara ran out of the dojo with a joyous look on his face and his arms were outstretched.

"Hey, Genkai! When did you get such awesome cats! I love them! C'mere kitty kitty!! Kuwabara wants to love you!!!" He then fell flat on his face, tripping over a small stick.

The cats raced over to where Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were. The purple one raced up Hiei's cloak and clung to him, breathing heavily with a scared look on its face. The blue one ran up Kurama's arm and huddled against his neck.

Kuwabara got up and looked around. "Hey, uh, where'd they go?" He got up. "Kitties?! Where are you? Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!!!" He stumbled off, searching the ground.

Yusuke laughed. "I didn't know he could be so dumb." He turned to the cats. "Alright girls, he's gone."

Kurama took the blue cat gently from his shoulder and put her on the ground. Hiei grabbed the purple cat from the scruff of her neck and dropped her on the ground. She gave him a glare and sat with her back to him, swishing her fluffy tail. She promtply shifted shape and there was Skie, sitting right neck to Jade, in their training clothes.

Skie looked at Jade. "Remind me never to turn into a cat again."

Jade nodded her head swiftly. "Uh-huh!"

"Are you ready yet?" Hiei asked, "You kept us waiting for two hours. And I don't like waiting."

Jade and Skie looked at each other, then back at the boys. "We're ready!"

Yusuke got up. "Well, have fun guys!" He walked towards the dojo.

"What, Yusuke? You're not gonna help?" Kurama asked.

"Nope, I don't think so. Besides Keiko's naggin' me about some school thing, so I'm gonna go so she'll stop." Yusuke answered, shrugging.

Two hours later the girls were laying on the ground, exhausted and panting. They were shining in sweat and had dirt on their faces and clothes. Hiei and Kurama were standing over them, perfectly calm and unscathed.

"What's the matter with you girls? Can't you fight at all?" Hiei taunted. His sheathed sword was in his hands, a safety precaution Genkai made him take so he wouldn't kill the girls in the first go 'round.

"Be more patient, Hiei," Kurama said, "This is only their first time."

Skie growled from her position on the floor. Se swiftly shifted into the form of a silver wolf and jumped at the boys. Jade followed in the form of a black with white stripes tiger. Kurama and Hiei easily dodged and defended themselves against the girls attacks.

"AUGH!!!" Skie screamed. "JUST STAND STILL AND LET ME HIT YOU!!!!!!!"

"Now why would we do that?" Kurama asked, flipping over Jade, who tried to do a twisty flip but landed on her back. The impact knocked her back into human form. Skie shifted back into human form too, sitting by Jade.

"Alright, lets change the game, no animals." Hiei smirked. "Come on."

Skie glared, her jaw shoved forward and her eyebrows scrunched. "You're an attitudy little gnome aren't you?"

Jade started laughing.

Hiei growled. "You'll shut your mouth now, onna."

Skie smirked, standing and crossing her arms. She looked down at Hiei (she is 3 inches taller than him you know) "Or what? Whatcha gonna do?"

"Now, Skie, let's not get personal. This is just training to help you and Jade." Kurama said, walking forward.

"Shush!" Jade said, standing and shoving her hand against his chest. (Jade had a growth spurt, she is now about 2 inches taller that Skie) "Let 'em fight!"

The girls looked at each other, smiling. "Let 'em fight! Let 'em fight! Let 'em fight! Let 'em fight! Don't break it up! Let 'em go! Let 'em fight! Let 'em fight!!!"

They laughed. "Ah, that's a good song." Jade said, draping her arm around Skie's shoulders. "If only our school band could play it."

"Yea," Skie agreed, "That would be bad out."

"Ah-hem!" Hiei cut in, "This is still training time."

"And you can wait," Skie said over her shoulder.

Hiei got this "Huh-UH! WHO-THE-HECK-DO-YOU-THINK-YOU-ARE!!!!!" look on his face and Kurama had to hold back a snigger.

"Stupid slavedriving demons." They heard Jade say. Then Kurama got the same look on his face.

"I think it's time for a break." He said, walking towards the dojo.

"MADAM PRESIDENT I SECOND THE MOTION!!!!" Skie screamed.

"OKAY LET'S GO GET SOMETHING TO DRINK!" Jade screamed back.

"That's the wrong thing to say, slutbucket." Skie pouted, crossing her arms.

"Well I don't know the President's part doofus. You're the President, I'm just an officer!" Jade shot back.

"Well….Well.." Skie faltered. "YOU'RE THE RABID SQUIRELL!!!" She punched Jade's arm and ran off.

She laughed. "Ha! This time it's for real!!!" She morphed into a squirrel and scampered off after her friend.

"How did we ever get forced to babysit these two?" Hiei asked to no one in particular.

Kurama decided to answer him. "Because Koenma threatened to throw us into jail because letting these two run amok in the living world would be very hazardous."

Hiei sighed.

END!!!!!!

Skie: Well?? How'd'ya like it? It was good wasn't it?

Hiei: I fell asleep I was so bored.

Jade: But you had the best parts!! You got to mouth off to US for crying out loud!

Hiei: And that interests me HOW exactly?

Skie: Because it's US!!!! Hello?

Jade: Exactly. And we're are the epitome of cool, dude.

Hiei/pout \You wish.

Jade & Skie: HIEI'S JEALOUS! HEIE'S JEALOUS!

Hiei/walks off\


End file.
